Isaac BlackRose
by Ice Frostern
Summary: A short story to just say I'm back and will get to work on 'Nomi in Love' and 'Ruby Cunningham' as soon as possible. (Please leave a review)


a/n: Hey guys long time no see! I'm back and to start off I'm doing a 1 shot cause... Idk why just cause and it's a lil' sad... Just read it!

* * *

A rainy day... Cold, wet, and dark.

Isaac BlackRose is walking to school alone.

He's a freshmen with dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and has a toothpick in his mouth. He's pretty thin and stands at 5'10". He has his dark brown book bag over his left shoulder and he's wearing his dark gray hoodie, his pair of gray cargo shorts, black high top McKicks, his navy blue t-shirt, and his old newspaper boy hat his grandfather ware back in the 70s. Then lastly his dad's old dog tags, the name was scratched out from an explosion near him killing him leaving his wife Jenny a widow and his son fatherless.

Isaac let out a sigh and spit out the toothpick as he walked up the steps to Norrisville high where he was ten minutes late for science. He'd been beaten up by Bash Johnson and his goons about twenty minutes ago leaving him with a few scrapes and a bruise on his forehead.

Isaac opened his locker, grabbed what he needed for science, closed his locker and walked down the hallway.

* * *

He knocked on the door only to have Mrs. Driscoll answer.

"Well, well, well this is the third time this week you've been late. You Mr. BlackRose have just earned yourself a detention." She smirked and walked over to her desk lugging her husband Jerry behind her.

He cursed under his breath then walked to the back of the room and took his seat.

Isaac isn't really talked to much because of all the rumors that float around school of how his family's past affects him now.

The BlackRose family is best known for having psychos or "bad eggs in the bunch" as Mrs. BlackRose put it. Murderers, thieves, assassins, and psycho killers have been in his family since before America was founded and it all started with a supposed curse on the family during the time of knights and kings. William Herald BlackRose, an assassin had started it by killing a witch's husband so she cursed a rose and gave it to him and with a prick from its thorns it drove him mad.

Isaac had been effected by this "curse" and had felt like dying many a time because of how badly he'd been treated since he'd been born.

Two students had finished their work and were goofing off across the room.

"Hey dude, catch!" the first one yelled throwing a crumbled up failed paper across the room.

"I got it, I got it!" the second one yells as he completely misses it.

It smacked Isaac in the side of the head making him turn toward his two annoying classmates. Isaac has no friends and if he'd ever get one he'd keep them as long as he could but, at this rate he doesn't see why he should even try.

"Is this yours?" He asked picking up the paper ball.

The two chuckled nervously because everyone was afraid of Isaac because of his curse.

"Um yeah... It's ours." the first one said a tad bit scared of making him angry.

"Here." He said plainly tossing it back to them only go see them dodge it as if it was going to hurt them.

"Nice catch." He mumbled as he returned to his work.

* * *

After science it was time for English which he didn't find as bad as science, only problem is the halls.

Isaac walked down the hall humming 'Shake Me Down' by Cage the Elephant. He rounded the corner and headed toward his locker only to see Bash and Mike waiting for him. Isaac simply backed up and went the opposite direction only to bump into somebody.

As he opened his eyes he was met with two more of Bash's goons.

"Heh... Hey guys what's up?" He asked slowly walking backward only to run into Mike.

"Well, well, well psycho time for your second servin' of punch!" Bash said raising his fist.

Randy turned the corner down the hall to see what was happening and knew he needed to do something!

Bash swung, Isaac ducked causing him to hit Mike in the face.

"Hey where'd that little shoob go!?" He asked looking around.

Isaac had shut himself in his locker so they wouldn't find him. "I think I saw him run that way." Randy lied pointing down the hallway.

"Come on bros!" Bash yelled running down the hallway and shoving Randy over on purpose.

"You can come out now." Randy said in a plain tone as he got up and dusted himself off.

Isaac slowly opened his locker and stepped out. "Why did you... Save me?"

Randy simply gave him a small smile. "I don't like to see people getting hurt... And from the looks of it Bash has hurt you a lot."

Isaac put a hand on the bruise Bash had left on his forehead earlier this morning. "Yeah... Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's get to class." He started turning around until a question crossed his mind. "Oh by the way I know your last name is BlackRose but... What's your first name?" He asked turning back around.

Isaac let out a slight smile. "Isaac."

"Well, nice to meet you." Randy said sticking his hand out only to see him flinch as if he were going to hurt him. "Hey... Isaac I'm not gonna hurt you."

Isaac simply let out a shy smile, grabbed his hand, and shook it slowly. "And I'm not gonna hurt you ether and... Nice to meet you to."

They both let out a small chuckle and walked down the hallway. It looks like Isaac has found a true friend.

* * *

Lunch had started and Isaac has no one to sit with... Not that he's not used to it. He simply grabbed his tray and headed to the farthest table away from everyone else.

Randy was sitting with Howard, Theresa, Julian, Jugo, Debbie, and Dave near the center of the lunchroom talking about what's been happening the past few weeks. Randy noticed Isaac sitting at a table near the back of the lunchroom by himself.

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna sit somewhere else today." He stood up with his tray and walked to Isaac's table.

Isaac heard someone sit down next to him. He turned to see Randy causing him to choke on his food. "Randy? Why are you sitting next to me? Don't you care about what people will think?" He asked between coughs.

Randy just shook his head. "Why should I care what people think. I mean I _am _sitting by my friend. So if they've got a problem they can deal with it." He finished by taking a bite of his apple.

Isaac was shocked, "Did... Did he just say I'm his friend?" He thought to himself.

"You... You really think I'm your... Friend?" Isaac asked feeling like crying.

"Yeah... Why?" Randy asked turning toward him.

"Well... I've never had a friend before to tell you the truth." He explained while taking a drink from his carton of milk.

Randy was a tad bit shocked. "What? How have you never had a friend?"

"Because of the supposed _curse _on my family that every 100 years a psycho is born into the family and... Well supposedly it's me... I guess that's the reason." He explained while laying his head on the table.

"A curse? Curses aren't real... Most of the time anyway but, I'm sure that curse isn't real. Your just a normal kid and if people blame you for a... _Curse _they're ether very gelable or a complete shoob." Randy said truthfully while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha! I agree with that statement." Isaac said smiling and setting up.

"Haha! Yeah Bash is a total shoob and a total bully... So he's gelable." Randy replied grabbing his empty tray and heading toward a trashcan followed by Isaac who did the same.

"So... Randy after school maybe wanna come over to Greg's Game Hole and play some games?" Isaac asked placing his tray on top of a large stack.

"Sure I got nothin' to do." He said taking his seat at the table.

"Bruce! Lets meet at my locker after the last bell k?" He asked as the bell rang for forth period.

"Sounds good to me." Randy replied heading to the doors.

* * *

As Randy reached Ms. Archer's math class he was assaulted with questions from Howard, Jugo, and Debbie.

"What the juice were you thinking Cunningham!?" Howard yelled grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Do you not know about the curse!?" Debbie yelled smacking him up side the head after Howard was shoved away.

"Yeah Randy, he coulda killed you!" Jugo yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Randy has had enough of this. "Guys he's not some psychopath he's a normal kid like us. He hates being treated like he's done something wrong all the time because of his family's past. And if it's because of some stupid curse then anyone who believes it is a gelable shoob!"

Unknowing to Randy, Isaac had just walked in and heard the entire conversation. Randy turned to see him walk in and smiled. Isaac smiled back a little as he walked to the back of the classroom and took his seat. Randy simply grabbed his books, stood up, and went to sit by him. Howard, Debbie, and Jugo simply felt like total shoobs seeing Isaac smile as Randy sat down next to him... Because well... No ones ever seen him smile before.

* * *

After the final bell Randy booked it to Isaac's locker to meet him so they could walk to Greg's Game Hole. As he rounded the turn Isaac was sticking his things in his locker, he looked over and smiled while shutting it.

"Ready to go?" He asked flinging his brown book bag over his shoulder.

"You know it!" Randy replied as they started out the doors.

Howard was at the bottom of the steps waiting for Randy. when he saw who he was with he let out a small gasp then remembered what Randy had said earlier.

"Hey Cunningham! Sup BlackRose!" Howard said walking over to them.

"Howard this is _Isaac_." he put a serious tone on his name. "And Isaac this is my best friend Howard."

"He-Hello." He said shyly.

"Sup." he replied in a very plain tone. "Anyway where you two headed? And mind if I tag along?"

Isaac thought for a second and shrugged. "Ok cool with me, we're headed to Greg's Game Hole."

"Alright! Video games! Oh! Wait can I stop by my house so I can grab some money?" Howard both agreed and asked.

"Alright we'll meet you there." Randy said calmly as they reached the crossroads.

"Ok cool see you in ten minutes!" Howard yelled while waving bye to them and crossing the street.

* * *

As the two new friends walk in to Greg's they notice a familiar girl playing 'Grave Puncher V: Arcade version'. Theresa Fowler captain of the majorette team at Norrisville high was beating Randy's high score by 30,000. Randy was simply standing there shocked beyond belief that _she_ was beating _his_ score!

"Wow... She is good." Isaac said with a smile then noticed Randy's face and snickered.

"How... The... Juice." Randy said slowly walking toward her.

**GAME OVER!**

**NEW HIGH SCORE!**

**2,354,563 POINTS**

Theresa simply smiled and put **TFO **in the high score slot and noticed the score bellow read.

**RCH Score: 2,223,572**

she giggled realizing it was Randy's score she'd beaten.

"Hey Theresa, nice score." Randy said walking up next to making he jump a tad bit.

"Th-Thanks Randy... I see it beat your score though." She said sounding a tad bit nervous and cocky at the same time.

"Ha! Puh-lease! I'll times that score by two!" He replied walking over to the token machine.

"Ha! That so?" She asked following him.

"Yeah! And I bet you 5$ in tokens that I'll beat you!" He said taking that exact amount of tokens out of the machine.

"Ok... But if I win _you_ have to kiss _me_." She replied causing Randy's cheeks to turn scarlet red.

"Your on!" He said putting two tokens in the machine.

* * *

Isaac was playing a shorter game called 'House of The Dead'. He was a little over half way finished with the game but was stuck on a boss.

"Aww man!" He said dying a third time. He put another token in and picked of the blue colored pistol.

Then suddenly someone behind him asked. "Need a second player?"

Isaac simply nodded but, didn't look to see who it was, then the game announced.

**PLAYER 2 HAS JOINED THE GAME!**

* * *

Isaac noticed the other player's points skyrocketing!

As he was about to have a final blow on him the other player blasted the zombie.

"Gee thanks... Also your an excellent shot!" He complemented then turned to see a girl around his age holding the red pistol.

She had her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, a blue baseball cap on her head, a light blue t-shirt with "Geek 4 Life" printed in bold brown letters down the front, a pair of faded jean shorts, and a pair of neon ping and green tennis shoes... The thing Isaac was most attracted to was her brilliant violet colored eyes.

"Thanks, same to you... Look out!" She yelled snapping him out of his gaze only to see his health bar hit 0 and

**CONTINUE?**

appear in blood on the screen with a timer ticking down from 9.

"Ah man... I'm all outa tokens." He sadly putting his hands in his pockets and starting to walk away until.

**PLAY ON!**

"Hey Get Back Here! We're Not Done Yet!" The girl yelled shooting two zombies.

"Thanks!" He yelled sprinting back over and saving her from getting hit.

"No problem!.. Hey what's your name anyway... You look familiar." She asked while killing three more zombies.

"Oh it's um... Isaac..." He mumbled my last name.

"Isaac?.." She said stopping for a split second to roll her hand meaning "Continue please"

"BlackRose..." he said with a scared look hoping he didn't scare her off.

"Oh Cool! Your that one guy with the _curse_? Right?" She asked taking a big hit from a boss zombie.

"Yeah... And?.. Your not scared or hate me?" He replied thinking she was lying.

"Oh juice no! I don't care!" She replied getting killed then sticking in another token bringing her back to life.

"Well... Cool! Oh by the way what's your name?" He asked politely while killing the boss.

"Oh! It's Violet Thorn." She said giving him a wink.

He blushed. "Ha! Nice to meet you!"

"Same!.. Looks like we beat the game." She said putting the gun in it's holster.

"Ha! Yeah and we tied in score to!" He pointed out scratching the back of his head.

**P1: 4,143,653/POINTS P2: 4,143,653**

**SKILL RATE: 97.6%**

**P1: 235 KILLS/P2: 234 KILLS**

**GAME TIME: 0:31:34**

**VICTORY! **

**NEW HIGH SCORE!**

The two simply laughed as they hear someone yell. "Really!" From across the arcade.

* * *

As they walked back over toward where Randy and Theresa were playing they get a glimpse of Randy giving Theresa a peck on the lips.

"Wow ho ho!" Isaac said as he and Violet walked over. "I see who won the game."

The two of them let out nervous chuckles. "Actually Randy won but, instead of taking the 5$ he kissed me hehe." Theresa said as best she good because it looked like she was gonna faint any second, same goes for Randy.

Isaac looked over to the clock on the wall which read 6:56pm. "Oh shoot! Mom's problem worried sick! Gotta go guys!" He yelled running out the door and down the road.

* * *

Isaac set up in his bed thinking he'd had the best dream he'd ever had. He had friends and had met a really nice girl... To bad it was only a dream...

* * *

a/n: Ok guys just a guess but you guys hate meh... Don't lie to me! Anyway I might make this story one or 2 chapters more if you guys leave a review saying whether you want me to... Anyway night.


End file.
